story of evil
by poka-dots-with-candy
Summary: this is a before chapter read the title the real chapter is the next one is the XD see you guys next tme
1. next chapter plz

hope you like


	2. daughter of evil

-lyric's-  
ah ha ha ha ha now dow to me

There was once upon a time in another place An evil kingdom who no person dared to face And the ruler was a girl so mean A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

So much furniture littered her abode Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed Josephine was what her horse was named All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing Just take it from those who you dangle on a string To those who feel that they want to bring me down You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!

Evil flowers Steadily bloom With an array of colourful doom But the weeds who feel that they want to stay They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.

The princess held a love for a man Of blue who wasn't very much her fan But instead he chose his neighbor's girl Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage She called the minister locked in her cage And she said in a soft voice to not be heard "Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Houses of the people were burned to the ground So many voices would no longer make a sound The people who had suffered so much pain Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers Steadily bloom With an array of bloodied doom Even though the flower is so very refined The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task But the people could no longer wear their mask Like a flock of birds they were led by A red lady mercenary into the nigh.

All the anger that had built up over the years Now consumed them without any fears And her army was battered from the green war Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court The servants ran away as time was short Little woman princess would never pose a fight And she was finally captured in the night "You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers Steadily bloom With an array of finest doom How the paradise that she made for herself Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place An evil kingdom who no person dared to face And the ruler was a girl so mean A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

She was to be punished at three o' clock When the church bells resounded a tock The person who was once royalty Was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came The church bells to her sounded rather lame Without looking to faces of the crowd Said she with eyes in a shroud "Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers Steadily bloom With an array of colourful doom Now the people speak of her without a second thought That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought.

-chapter- maka's p.o.v

sister i herd in a soft voice then i tured around to see my twin death the kid... i stared to cry and hard then tackled/hugged him. we stayed like that for a minute or so then we got up he has changed alot he was wearing a white severnt's uniform and wore a yellow tie and not the red one the others were." brother i'm glad to have you back but what are you doing here" i asked like retard." i came back to be your servent" he said with a smile ."well lets go on a ride" Maka said then got on Josephine and Kid led the horse to the Green Country.

Soon, the twins reached the pink country. Maka saw ragnarok and waved flirtatiously. ragnarok glanced at her and gave her the 'Meh, Whatever' look.

The princess held a love for a man, of blue who wasn't very much her fan.  
ragnarok came over to crona and the two hugged. Maka was hurt and enraged.

But instead he chose his neighbor's girl, of pink who's eyes shone like a pearl.

Maka and Kid came back to the castle. Maka went to the conference room. Kid knew she needed to be alone, so he stayed outside the room.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage She called the minister locked in her cage

Stein came in. "You called, Princess?" Stein asked. "Yes" Maka said angrily.

And said in a soft voice to not be heard "Make sure the pink country is badly stirred" Maka said. Outside the room, Kid gasped, but it was for his sister.

ragnarok elevated the upper torso of crona. "No " he whispered. He looked beside crona's body and saw what he now hated. A yellow rose with black leaves. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. He went to a bar and made an alliance with Liz. They got a bunch of people from the Red, Blue, and Yellow* country. They made a plan to execute the princess.

Liz and ragnarok led the army to the castle. The army they faced was weak from the pink War, so they got the guards on their side.

Maka looked at the sword ragnarok held to her neck. She opened her mouth and said "You're such a disrespectful man!"

The church bells to her sounded rather lame. Without looking to faces of the crowd, said she with eyes in a shroud:

Maka didn't look at the crowd, much less their eyes. But, one pair of eyes caught her. They were Kid's. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh, It's Tea Time" Maka said. The guillotine blade came down and hit Maka's neck. The princess was dead.


	3. servent of evil

-lyric's-

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone O my Queen, to shield thee from danger s deadly call I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell Praised and blessed by the people and the church s bell Being in our family we must play by the rules Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt Never fear, never cry, I will always be near Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone O my Queen, to shield thee from danger s deadly call I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

While running errands in a peaceful town nearby I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight

But this love will remain locked deep inside For the Queen gave orders, The girl must die I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw

People of the country were possessed with fear and rage Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age If this is what they call a retribution for her sins God s words I will go against, for the life of my twin

Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run Don t turn back, don t stop, don t talk to anyone Don t you worry we look the same in every way No one would ever notice that you got away

O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas They say you are a lady of vice and disdain Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins

Once upon a time in a country far away Where a lot of crimes were committed every day My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history s stage

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone O my Queen, to shield thee from danger s deadly call I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends

-chapter-kids p.o.v.

You are my Princess; I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

Ten years later, I approached the castle. I took a deep breath, and walked in. I approached the throne room, and bowed, even though the Princess's back was turned to me. Maka turned around, and covered her mouth in surprise. I straightened up. Maka tackled me to the ground with a hug. I smiled and held Maka.

I came into the Green Country with maka. I saw crona and ragnarok I smiled at her. crona smiled back. ragnarok hugged her and walked away but i felt maka getting sad and angry,even though i fell in love with her at first sight. but if the princess askess me to get rid of her i will.

i enveloped the crying Maka in a hug. ragnarok had declined her Marriage request, and now she was upset. " i wish her dead " i heard maka say. Maka gave him a sharp dagger. Kid nodded and left the castle. i met crona in the woods and enveloped her in a hug. Tears sprung into my eyes as i raised the dagger. i closed my eyes and stuck the dagger in crona's heart. she huggged me and smiled ,i heard her say" thank you my love" then crona fell to the ground, dead. I started sobbing as he was covered in crona's blood. He walked back to castle and stopped crying. Maka gasped as she saw him covered with blood. "its ok maka, she's dead" Kid said. i ran up to my room crying and then cleaned himself up and went to the kitchen to get Maka's tea and Brioche.

that very next day i stood looking out the window looking at sisters kingdome but then i looked down and seen a large grop with swords and torches coming tords the kingdome so i ran to maka then i found her. Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run Don t turn back, don t stop, don t talk to anyone ,Don t you worry we look the same in every way No one would ever notice that you got away i told her. she was sodding at that point. then we walked different way's then liz held a sword up to my neck and i could not be happier she has not know's the princess has gotten away.

the princess was to be punished at 3 o'clock and all i hope is that maka is safe. when 3 o'clock came liz leed me to be-heading place there i got lots boo's. i started to crying when i seen maka in the cloke i gave her she was sodding and so was i. "oh it's tea ti-"the blade meet my neck 


End file.
